Il sera à moi
by Magical Girl Kiki
Summary: Heero a décidé de conquérir Duo. Mais il va avoir un rival plutôt inattendu.
1. Prologue

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Il sera à moi.

Série : Je n'écris pratiquement que ça: Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoï, Délire informatique, plus tard on aura lime, un peu de angst, quoi d'autre ?...J'en sais rien pour l'instant, on verra bien au fil des chapitres.

Couples : Ils ne sont pas encore en couple et après ça va être compliqué…comme toujours avec moi, je vais pas changer mes bonnes vielles habitudes. Il y aura donc du 1et 2, dans quel ordre et avec quoi entre les deux ? Vous verrez bien le moment venu.

Disclamer : Et bien non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi et c'est vraiment pas cool.

Chtite note : j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en me réveillant un matin après avoir regardé TRON la veille. Si vous connaissez pas, je vous conseille vivement de le regarder, ça commence à vieillir un peu mais j'adore toujours autant ce film. Mais même si l'histoire que j'écris n'aura rien à voir avec l'intrigue du film, c'est tout de même lui qui m'a inspiré.

Chtite note 2 : Pourquoi je commence une nouvelle fic alors que j'en ai déjà plein de commencées et que je vais en commencer encore au moins trois ou quatre ? Je suis folle, je sais plus où donner de la tête entre toutes les histoires que j'écris, en essayant de ne pas faire trop patienter mes lecteurs. Mais c'est pas toujours simple car les idées se bousculent dans ma tête et qu'il faut bien que je les écrivent. Alors pardon d'avance pour les délais qu'il y aura avant la publication du prochain chapitre.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent les changements de POV

En italique gras, c'est ce qui est écrit sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

Prologue

La nuit était tombée depuis peu sur la campagne d'un petit pays d'Europe. Les nuages déversaient des trombes d'eau alors que des éclairs illuminaient par moment l'encre du ciel. Dans une maison isolée, la lumière du salon dévoilait quatre silhouettes tandis qu'une lumière intermittente éclairait une fenêtre au premier étage. A l'intérieure d'une petite chambre, l'écran d'un ordinateur jetait une faible lueur sur deux lits, le premier sans un faux pli dessus alors que le second est son parfait contraire, ainsi que sur un jeune homme occupé à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Heero

Ca y est ! J'ai presque fini.

Encore quelques détails à régler, et ce programme sera opérationnel.

C'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais écrit, c'est le plus puissant, le plus perfectionné… en un mot, il est parfait.

Et pourtant je suis loin d'être un débutant ; je ne comptes plus combien j'en ai fait depuis que je sais pianoté sur un clavier.

Si J savait que son élève est ainsi capable de se surpasser, il voudrait sans aucun doute me féliciter. Il serait sûrement très fier de « son soldat parfait ». Mais s'il savait pour quelle raison j'ai fait ce programme, il n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à me reconditionner entièrement.

Oui, c'est mon meilleur programme et pourtant il n'est pas destiné à notre combat contre Oz.

Je l'ai créé pour mon usage personnel.

Incroyable, non ? Le « soldat parfait » capable de penser à autre chose qu'une mission ?

Quatre vous dirait avec un superbe sourire qu'il n'en a jamais douté.

Trowa hausserait un sourcil sans rien ajouter de plus.

Wufei répliquerait que tout guerrier a droit au repos.

Duo vous répondrait probablement en rigolant que c'est impossible.

Et pourtant, ça l'est.

Il y a une chose qui me hante jour et nuit au point de, parfois, me faire oublier ma mission.

Une chose ? Une personne plutôt.

Celle qui a toujours voulu briser ma carapace d'indifférence,

Celle qui a tout fait pour devenir mon ami,

Celle qui a fait fondre le bloc de glace qui entourait mon cœur,

Celle que j'aime à en devenir fou,

Celle-là même qui douterait qu'une telle chose soit possible…

Duo…

Ce programme je l'ai créé à cause de toi, du trouble que tu as mis dans mon âme par ta seule présence à mes cotés.

Ce programme est une compilation de toutes les données que j'ai pu réunir sur toi. Il est saturé de chaque bribe de ton passé que j'ai patiemment collectée, des rapports de missions que tu as effectué avec nous ou en solitaire, de tous les tests physiques et psychologiques que Sally nous a fait passés mais il est également rempli de choses moins sérieuses mais plus importantes, comme tes mensurations, le moindre de tes goûts alimentaires, vestimentaires et autres, les appréciations ou les remarques de chacun d'entre nous, le plus petit renseignement que j'ai pu obtenir sur toi,….Mais surtout j'y ai mis la plus petite parcelle de mes sentiments, que tu m'a fait découvrir et que je croyais inexistants et tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi, j'ai mis une partie de mon âme à l'intérieur, celle qui ne vit que pour toi….

La finalité de ce programme : trouver le meilleur moyen de t'exprimer tout ce que je ressens pour toi, tout l'amour que tu a fait naître dans mon cœur, pour que tu m'appartiennnes enfin

Ce programme sera le stratège d'un plan de bataille qui me permettra de parvenir jusqu'à toi…

Cela peut paraître bizarre mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, mon cœur et mon esprit nouvellement éveillés aux sentiments ne sont pas encore aptes à agir par eux-mêmes. J'ai encore besoin du soldat que j'ai toujours été pour y arriver…

Voilà. Il me reste juste à appuyer sur une touche et tout sera prêt.

Fin POV Heero

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La main droite de Heero était suspendue au dessus du clavier, à deux centimètres de la touche finale. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire pour achever son chef-d'œuvre informatique. Il l'avait tellement voulu et pourtant il hésitait. Et si ça ne marchait pas…Tans pis, il fallait essayer pour le savoir.

Alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à enfoncer cette touche, le tonnerre gronda brusquement au-dessus de lui. Relevant les yeux de son écran, il vit, à travers la fenêtre devant lui, la foudre s'abattre sur le pylône électrique à coté de la maison. Un éclair blanc provenant de l'ordinateur le propulsa alors violement à terre et il ne put empêcher un cri de douleur de passer ses lèvres.

Légèrement sonné, il entendit des pas précipités montés l'escalier et aussitôt après la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, la lumière d'une lampe torche balayant la pièce avant de se poser sur lui. Ouvrant les yeux, Heero distingua vaguement Quatre, debout a ses cotés éclairant Duo qui l'aida à se relever.

¤ Heero, tu n'as rien, demanda le blond visiblement inquiet.

¤Ca va, grogna l'interpellé. Mon ordinateur a juste pris la foudre.

¤A-t-on idée aussi de travail sur cet engin du diable en plein orage, s'exclama Duo. T'es franchement inconscient, Hee-chan et …

Un déclic le coupa dans la remontrance qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et tous se tournèrent vers le bureau où l'ordinateur venait de se rallumer alors que la lampe du couloir brillait à nouveau.

¤Ah, soupira Quatre, soulagé. Trowa et Wufei ont remis le disjoncteur.

¤Viens, Hee-chan, murmura Duo en entraînant son coéquipier. On va soigner ta main, la trousse de soin est en bas.

Heero baissa les yeux sur sa main droite, qui aurait dû appuyer sur le clavier et remarqua qu'elle est rouge et gonflée. La décharge électrique l'avait très certainement touché là mais il ne sentait plus rien, comme si elle était anesthésiée. Duo le soutint vers la porte mais Heero se retourna et demanda à Quatre :

¤Tu veux bien regarder sur mon pc si le programme H195 est opérationnel ?

¤Bien sûr, répondit le blond devant l'air insistant du japonais.

Quatre s'approcha du bureau et lança une recherche sur le fichier que Heero avait nommé. En quelques secondes, la réponse s'afficha sur l'écran.

¤Données effacées, lut-il. Désolé, Heero, il n'y a plus rien. La foudre…

¤C'était important, demanda Duo le visage sérieux en resserrant sa prise sur le brun.

Heero le regarda un instant, les traits impénétrables avant de s'appuyer un peu plus sur l'américain et de dire avec un sourire :

¤Non, c'est pas grave.

Duo, content de la réponse et du sourire, si rare, qui lui était adressé, se perdit dans l'immensité bleue de ses yeux puis sans un mot de plus, sortit de la chambre, emmenant Heero. Derrière eux, Quatre sortit en refermant la porte.

Dans la pièce redevenue sombre et calme, le silence perdura un instant. Puis l'ordinateur se remit en marche et des colonnes de données défilèrent sur l'écran en clignotant. Tout redevint brutalement noir avant que deux phrases ne s'affichent lentement.

**_Tu ne l'auras pas, Heero. Duo sera à moi._**

A SUIVRE

Bon, prologue terminé.

Vous avez une idée de comment ça va continuer ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu suffisamment pour vous donner envie de lire la suite quand elle sera écrite.

Dites-moi tout…

Kiki


	2. Changement de comportement

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki.

Titre : Il sera à moi.

Série : Des bishônens et des robots, ça vous dit quelque chose ? Gundam Wing bien sûr.

Genre : Dans ce chapitre, voyons….OOC à plein régime pour Heero et un peu pour Trowa, sinon les autres sont comme d'hab, ensuite une pointe d'humour et un début de romance. POV de Heero.

Couples : 4+3+4 sûr, sinon 1+2 et 2+1. et oui pas encore ensemble. Un chouia de 5+S

Disclamer : Encore une fois mais pas la dernière : ILS NE SONT PAS A MOI !

* * *

RAR:

Lucy-hp: Toujours là? Tant mieux. J'espère que tu vas apprécier vu que pour l'instant tu réserves ton jugement. Mais pour Duo, ça va pas être simple de choisir parce que en fait il va...Non je dis rien sinon je casse tout. Attends de voir ce qu'il va se passer, tu verras bien. Bonne lecture.

Obscura: Merci de lire et d'apprécier. je suis d'accord avec toi. Heero doit avoir la haine, qui ne l'a pas eu dans ce genre de situation? Mais c'est le soldat parfait qui ne montre pas ses émotions donc...Et puis avec Duo à ses cotés, ça compense la perte, non? Voici donc la suite.

Zick: En lisant cette suite, tu vas vite voir que, quand j'écris je suis toujours sadique. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde me dit, alors ça doit être vrai. En espérant que tu aimeras aussi ce cnouveau chapitre...

AkinoSabaku : Et oui. L'ordi veut Duo. Idée complètement tordue mais qui a l'air de plaire. Ravie que mon résumé t'es autant accroché et que tu adore quand Heero rame pour avoir son Duo. Ca va être un peu le cas même si ça ne va durer longtemps. Merci pour la review et qui sait peut-être à plus!

Tenshi: Merci de faire savoir que mon idée complètement folle te plaît. j'ose espèrer qu'il en sera de même pour la suite que voici. Bonne lecture à toi.

MJ: Je voudrais que ça reste aussi intéressant pour ceux qui lisent. Pari fou que je vais essayer de rélever pour je l'espère ta plus grande joie. Merci beaucoup pour avoir laisser un petit message.

Ephemeris: Tu as bien compris, c'est l'ordi le seul et unique rival de Heero dans cette histoire. C'est gentil de me dire que c'est génial. J'aime beaucoup savoir que mes idées insensées sont aussi bien perçues, ça me fait un plaisir monstre.Bonne lecture car voici la suite.

Sagesse incarnee: comment ça qui est le rival d'Heero? tu n'as pas compris? (Déception de Kiki) je croyais pourtant que c'était clair: il s'agit de l'ordinateur. Comment c'est possible? réponse dans un chapitre encore lointain pour l'instant. Merci quand même pour la review.

Mayu-chibichan: Tu es la deuxième à n'avoir pas compris que le fameux rival en question n'est autre que l'ordinateur de Heero. Je devrais peut-être revoir mon prologue, c'était peut-être pas assez clair. Maisje ne t'en veux pas de n'avoir pas compris et je te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Laura Kaede: Intéressant? Sans fausse modestie, je trouve que l'idée est pasmal bien que totalement débile à la base. J'espère que je vais réussir à rendre l'histoireencore plus intéressante.Pour savoircomment il va faire,début de réponse au deuxième chapitre.PourHeero, je trouvais que ayant dumal avec les sentiments, il tenatit de réagir en utilisant ce qu'il fait de mieux : l'informatique. La suite arrive assez vite à ton goût? En tout cas la voici. Bonne lecture.

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell: Toutes tes suppositions sont fausses, je pensais sincèrement que c'était évident mais apparement pas. C'est l'ordinateur qui veut Duo, c'est lui le rival si inattendu de Heero. Désolée que tu ne l'ai pas compris, c'est de ma faute, c'était pas assez explicite.Mais bon, j'espère que tu liras quand même la suite.

* * *

**Chtite note avant decommencer**: J'ai remarqué que certains n'avait pas compris qui était le rival de Heero.Pour ceux qui n'ont pas laisser de reviews et auquels je n'ai donc pas répondu, je vais donc le redire: J'ai prévenue qu'il y aurais de la science -fiction. c'est donc l'ordinateur qui est le rival, l'explication du comment viendra plus tard.

Merci une fois de plus à tout ceux qui lisent, qu'ils laissent des reviews ou non.

En italique gras, ce sont les pensées de Duo.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent le début et la fin du POV.

Chapitre 1 : Changement de comportement.

- S'il te plaît…

- NON !

- 'Te plaît, 'te plaît…

- NON !

- Please, please, please…

- J'ai dit : NON !

- S'il te plaît, Wuffy…

- C'est Wufei et c'est NON !

La scène durait depuis déjà dix minutes et on commençait à entendre une légère pointe de colère, pour ne pas dire de fureur, dans la voix du chinois, assis en tailleur sous un arbre, les yeux fermés. A ses côtés, Duo sautillait allègrement sur place, tout en parlant, faisant tout son possible pour faire plier son coéquipier.

- Aller, sois sympa, tu fais rien là…

- Je médite, imbécile…ou du moins j'essaie…

- Mouais, répondit Duo pas du tout convaincu. Dis plutôt que tu rêves de Sally et…Oups !

Le natté s'enfuit immédiatement à toute jambe, alors que Wufei ouvrait des yeux furibonds et empoignait déjà son sabre. S'il voulait rester en vie, Duo allait devoir battre son record à la course. Il courut vers la charmante petite maison qui leur servait actuellement de planque. Quand il y fut, il osa jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir où en était son poursuivant. Il fut étonné de ne voir personne mais encore plus d'apercevoir sous l'arbre dont il venait de s'éloigner, le chinois qui n'avait pas bougé. Il avait juste simuler une possible attaque sur le jeune homme et celui-ci avait réagi au-delà de ses espérances, le laissant enfin seul. Déçu d'avoir été aussi facilement abusé, Duo décida d'avoir malgré tout le dernier mot. Il mit ses deux mains en porte-voix et hurla :

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends pour l'inviter à dîner?

- MAXWELL, ESPECE DE ….

Duo s'engouffra dans la maison avant de vraiment recevoir les foudres du chinois et le reste de la phrase fut perdue pour la postérité. Appuyé contre la porte pour reprendre son souffle, le jeune homme sentit alors une douce odeur parvenir jusqu'à ses narines. Se laissant guider par elle, il avança lentement pour s'arrêter dans l'encadrement de la porte ouvrant sur la cuisine. De dos près de la gazinière, se tenait Trowa, les deux bras passés autour de la taille de Quatredont ilmordillait doucement son cou, pendant que le jeune arabe parvenait difficilement à tourner une cuillère en bois dans une casserole. Duo s'autorisa un sourire en voyant la tendresse qui unissait ses deux amis et il soupira intérieurement, en s'imaginant à la place du blond avec un certain japonais de sa connaissance au lieu du français. Une voix douce s'éleva alors :

- Duo…Ca t'arrivera sûrement un jour, fit Quatre en se retournant légèrement.

- On peut toujours rêver, soupira de nouveau Duo. Et puis comment tu savais que c'était moi, demanda-t-il.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul Maxwell à des kilomètres à la ronde et qui d'autre que toi pourrait mettre Wufei dans un tel état de rage, plaisanta Trowa.

- On entendait ses cris d'ici, précisa Quatre. Et puis il n'y a aussi que toi dans les environs à penser de cette façon à Heero.

- Quat-chan, depuis que tu es avec Trowa, ton empathie s'est étendue et c'est parfois gênant. On ne peut même plus penser tranquillement.

- Désolé, fit Quatre en rougissant. Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, toi aussi tu auras un jour le droit à ce bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé….Sinon, pourquoi Wufei hurlait de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore demandé ?

- Rien voyons, répondit Duo d'un air faussement innocent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a demandé, reprit le blond nullement dupe.

- D'accord, soupira le natté ne pouvant rien refuser à son meilleur ami. Je lui ai demandé de m'aider à rebrancher la connexion internet sur mon ordinateur. Je l'ai planté la dernière fois que j'y aie touché. Moi et l'informatique, ça fait deux puissance un million, je suis pas du tout doué…Je m'ennuie à mourir ici, il n'y a ni télévision, ni quoique ce soit de similaire dans cette maison. Je voulais aller m'amuser sur un chat, pour m'occuper vu que on va rester longtemps dans cette planque, que il n'y a pas de mission de prévu et …

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Heero, coupa Trowa en gardant un œil sur la casserole.

- T'es fou ? Lui demander un truc pareil ? Même pas en rapport avec une mission ? Même s'il s'est légèrement dégelé depuis quelques temps, il n'est pas encore un modèle de sociabilité et de gentillesse. Je ne serais plus en vie avant même d'avoir fini ma phrase.

- Demander à Wufei pendant qu'il médite alors qu'il déteste tout ce qui concerne l'informatique, ce n'est pas plus sensé, répliqua le français. N'est-ce pas, Quatre ?...Quatre….

Le blond était silencieux, fixant intensément le vide de ses yeux bleus. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Duo à propos du japonais : « légèrement dégelé depuis quelques temps ».

Même si la tournure était très imagée, ce qu'elle signifiait n'en était pas moins vrai pour autant. Cela faisait environ un mois que Heero était plus ouvert, plus attentif à eux et pas uniquement quand il s'agissait d'une mission. Non, Heero semblait véritablement vouloir se rapprocher de ses coéquipiers, passant moins de temps sur son ordinateur même s'il y consacrait encore l'essentiel de son temps et cherchant à mieux les connaître. Certes, il restait encore un peu distant par moment mais on ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander de changer du jour au lendemain sans préavis. Ce n'aurait été bon pour personne et même si on le lui avait ordonné, il n'aurait pas agit ainsi.

Non, ce changement venait du plus profond de Heero, il l'avait fait sciemment et le faisait à son rythme, doucement mais sûrement, probablement encore légèrement troublé par ce qui se passait dans son esprit et son cœur, lui que l'on avait conditionné à ne jamais ressentir. Heero changeait lentement, ayant besoin de temps pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Quatre ressentait une foule de sensations qui émanaient depuis peu du japonais alors qu'avant, même en se concentrant sur lui, le blond ne ressentait presque rien. Et il avait, de cette façon, vu que Heero était à la fois heureux et effrayé de cette métamorphose qui s'opérait en lui. C'est pour cela que le brun allait lentement, essayant de dissimuler en partie sa confusion intérieure.

Mais néanmoins, ils avaient tous les quatre, Duo, Wufei, Trowa et lui, bien vu ce qui se passait. Et conscients que la moindre remarque perturberait encore plus le jeune homme, ils ne disaient rien, se contentant de sourire en voyant l'évolution du jeune homme. Son éclosion.

Et inconsciemment, Quatre sentait que Duo était la cause mais également le but de ce changement.

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par Trowa, qui posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua légèrement en murmurant son prénom.

- Pardon, répondit le blond. Je réfléchissais…

- Tu es sûr que ça va, demanda son petit ami.

- Oui, tout va bien….Tu sais Duo, continua-t-il en se tournant vers son ami, je pense que tu devrais aller demander à Heero pour ton ordinateur. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aiderait.

- L'un de vous ne pourrait pas plutôt le faire, supplia Duo.

- Pas question, aussitôt Trowa. Cette recette est trop compliqué pour la réussir sans être au moins deux.

- C'est parfaitement vrai. Si tu veux pouvoir manger tout à l'heure, Duo, tu dois nous laisser finir le repas. Donc, va voir Heero pour ne déranger ni Wufei, ni nous.

- Mouais, dis plutôt que je vous ai stoppé dans votre séance de bécotage intensif et que pour me punir, vous m'envoyez à l'échafaud avec le soldat parfait comme bourreau.

Ne laissant pas aux deux amoureux, indignés de sa répartie, le temps de répliquer, Duo sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon. Mais passant devant l'escalier, il s'arrêta, les yeux dérivants lentement vers l'étage où il percevait les légers déclics d'un clavier. Il soupira en repensant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Quatre et Trowa.

**_Lui demander de m'aider ? Impossible ! Même quand il n'y a pas de mission, Heero passe énormément de temps sur son ordinateur. Il est si sérieux. Il prend sa mission tellement à cœur. Je me vois mal aller l'importuner pour une chose aussi futile que mon envie d'aller surfer sur le net. _**

Mais alors qu'il arrivait à cette conclusion, Duo remarqua qu'il était monté à l'étage sans s'en rendre compte, et qu'il se tenait maintenant devant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. Il leva lentement la main pour frapper mais se résigna aussitôt, la laissant retomber le long de son corps.

Il allait se détourner et repartir au rez-de-chaussée quand la porte s'ouvrit. Heero se tenait devant lui, de toute évidence nullement étonné par sa présence. Il fixa un instant l'américain, comme s'il le passait aux rayons X et Duo, étrangement troublé et intimidé par l'intensité de son regard, détourna les yeux. Voyant sa gêne, Heero demanda d'une voix calme et presque douce.

- Duo…Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit-il trop rapidement. Rien du tout.

-. Tu fais enrager Wufei à tel point qu'on l'entendrait à des kilomètres si nous n'étions pas seuls en pleine campagne ; tu es devant la porte depuis presque dix minutes sans oser entrer- je t'ai entendu monter - et tout ça pour rien ? Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, s'il te plaît.

La voix du japonais n'était nullement agressive, il se contentait d'établir des faits et Duo savait qu'il avait intérêt à tout lui dire pour ne pas le contrarier

- En fait, commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix en regardant Heero du coin de l'oeil…Je voulais savoir si…si…si tu pouvais m'aider à…à rebrancher la connexion internet de mon ordinateur….il est hs…et…..

Il se tut, conscient que le regard de Heero à cet instant ne semblaitpas de bonne augure et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû demander une telle chose, sans se ridiculiser une nouvelle fois aux yeux de celui qu'il aimait.

- Laisse tomber, marmonna-t-il avant de se détourner.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas, Heero le rattrapa par le bras et le fit rentrer dans la chambre. Il le lâcha néanmoins aussitôt au grand damne de Duo, déçu que pour une fois qu'il avait un contact avec le japonais de son cœur en dehors d'une mission, celui-ci soit trop bref. Mais sa déception fut de courte durée quand Heero reprit la parole :

- M'as-tu entendu dire que je refusais de t'aider ?...Non, alors donne-moi ton ordinateur que je vois l'étenduedes dégâts.

Duo s'exécuta aussitôt, trop heureux de ne pas avoir été rabroué. Il sortit son ordinateur portable de son armoire et le tendit à Heero, qui l'installa à coté du sien sur le bureau. Après l'avoir allumé, il pianota quelques touches avant de brancher un câble entre les deux pc. Duo ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire et de regarder tout son soûl ce visage sérieux qu'il aimait tant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

POV Heero.

Quand la foudre a frappé mon ordinateur il y a un mois, j'aurais pu recommencer entièrement mon programme. Mais quand j'ai vu l'inquiétude dans le regard de Duo à cause de ma blessure, je me suis dit que cela n'en valait pas la peine.

J'ai eu envie de me rapprocher de lui, de réussir à le séduire…Moi et pas le Soldat parfait. Car je me suis rendu compte que si j'avais utilisé ce programme, si parfait fut-il, à aucun moment, ce n'aurait été l'expression de ce que je suis réellement. Cela aurait été une chose mécanique et totalement impersonnelle, pas du tout le reflet de ce que je suis.

J'ai également compris que pour réussir à le conquérir, je devais d'abord apprendre à oublier un peu mon entraînement et tous les principes que J m'a inculqué. Pour avoir Duo, je devais d'abord apprendre à vivre, comme n'importe quel garçon de mon âge.

J'ai alors entrepris de me rapprocher de mes coéquipiers, d'apprendre ce qu'ils aiment et de m'y intéresser. J'ai vite réalisé que bizarrement, je n'avais pas d'effort à faire pour ça, je me suis vite rendu compte que cela me venait naturellement et que surtout cela me faisait du bien d'être aussi proche d'eux.

C'est pour cela que j'accède aussi facilement à la demande de Duo. Je veux le remercier de m'avoir pousser, même sans le savoir, à m'ouvrir aux autres et de m'avoir permis de découvrir qui j'étais réellement, de voir que je n'étais pas seulement un soldat mais également une personne capable d'aimer… de l'aimer, lui…

Mais surtout, je le fais pour lui faire plaisir, tout simplement. J'aime voir ce merveilleux sourire éclairer son visage. Je donnerais tout pour que jamais il ne s'efface.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero pressa une dernière touche, puis il débrancha le câble reliant les deux pc.

- Voilà. J'ai branché ton ordinateur en réseau avec le mien. C'était la meilleure solution. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait subir mais sans cela, il ne fonctionnerais pas. Mais maintenant, tu peux aller sur internet autant que tu veux.

- Merci Heero.

- De rien. Mais…Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me le demander plus tôt ?

- Ben, fit Duo légèrement penaud, j'avais peur de te déranger en plein travail et de me retrouver avec ton flingue pointé sur ma jolie petite tête.

- Baka, répondit Heero en donnant une légère tape sur la petite tête en question. On est au repos pour l'instant, cela ne m'a pas dérangé, tu l'as bien vu.

- Oui mais on sait jamais. Merci encore Hee-chan.

- Comment tu m'as appelé, fit Heero incrédule

- Heu…Hee-chan…Ca te gêne si je t'appelle comme ça, demanda Duo en baissant la tête.

Un petit silence s'installa et Duo se mordit les lèvres, soucieux d'avoir énervé le japonais alors qu'il avait été si gentil avec lui. Mais ce petit surnom était sorti naturellement et il trouvait que cela allait parfaitement à Heero. Après quelques secondes de mutisme, une voix se fit entendre.

- Non, Duo, ça ne me gêne pas du tout, admit Heero avec un sourire. Si ça peut te faire plaisir…Il faut juste que je m'y habitue.

Duo n'en revenait pas. Non seulement Heero n'était pas fâché mais en plus il acceptait l'appellation pour lui faire plaisir et surtout…il lui avait souri. Cela allait suffire à le mettre de bonne humeur pour les trois jours à venir.

Perdu dans sa rêverie, Duo ne vit pas le japonais récupérer son ordinateur et se diriger vers la porte. Il ne réagit que quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- Hé où tu va, Hee-chan ?

- Je te laisse la chambre. Je vais m'installer au salon. Si je reste ici, tu vas me déconcentrer et si tu descends, Quatre et Trowa ne pourront pas finir le repas avec tous tes cris.

- C'est même pas vrai.. Mensonges et calomnies, s'indigna faussement Duo. Tu es méchant, Hee-chan.

- Baka, fit seulement Heero en souriant avant de sortir.

Duo fixa la porte pendant un long moment. Heero commençait à s'ouvrir un peu plus et la face cachée que le natté découvrait petit à petit lui plaisait infiniment. Il prenait alors conscience qu'il aimait profondément et sincèrement le japonais. Et peut-être que…ce serait un jour réciproque…

Il soupira de nouveau. Ca allait être dur mais tout espoir n'était pas perdu. Si Heero parvenait à oublier les missions et les ordres de temps en temps comme il venait de le faire, alors tout était possible.

Duo assit sur la chaise devant le bureau et lança la connexion internet.

A SUIVRE.

Ouf fini.

J'ai jamais eu autant de mal à écrire un chapitre. Il m'a vraiment donné des maux de têtes faramineux. Il est pourtant pas compliqué…J'y comprends plus rien…

Au départ ce chapitre et le suivant ne devait faire qu'un mais j'ai finalement décidé de le stopper là. Sinon cela aurait été trop long.

Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez de ce découpage plus tard.

Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début.

Kiki


	3. Correspondant internet

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki, toujours fidèle au poste

Titre : Il sera à moi

Série : Encore une fois, c'est Gundam Wing

Genre : Pour une fois je sais pas quoi mettre ici. Donc je vous laisse la surprise mais il n'y a aucun avertissement spécial.

Couple : Dans ce chapitre, il n'est question que de 2+1.

Disclamer : La seule chose à être à moi, c'est l'ordi. Les persos et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un changement de lieu.

En italique gras, c'est ce qui apparaît sur l'écran de l'ordinateur

* * *

J'ai fait toutes les reviews par le nouveau système de FFnet pour ceux qui ont un compte et par mail pour ceux qui n'en ont pas. j'espère n'avoir oublier personne. Si c'est le cas, faites-le moi savoir. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, cela me fait très plaisir.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Correspondant internet.

Duo pianota plusieurs minutes sur son clavier, cherchant un tchat ou un forum de discussion pouvant l'intéresser parmi la multitude que proposait le net. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, il y en avait tellement et sur tous les sujets possibles que tout lui semblait attrayant. N'ayant pas envie d'être sérieux mais uniquement de s'amuser, il finit par en choisir un complètement au hasard et rentra son pseudo : « Shinigami ». Il se mit ensuite à discuter de tout et de rien sur le salon principal, bavardant gaiement comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge.

Il « tchatait » depuis à peine deux minutes quand une fenêtre de discussion privée s'ouvrit en bas de son écran. Il l'agrandit et put constater qu'une personne, dont le pseudo était « H195 », engageait une conversation.

_**- Salut !**_

Le jeune homme fixa un instant l'écran, les sourcils froncés. Le surnom lui paraissait vaguement familier mais il était incapable de se rappeler où et quand il l'avait vu ou entendu auparavant. Mais il n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de laisser tomber ses interrogations et de répondre.

- Salut.

_**- Pas mal le pseudo. **_

- Le tien est assez bizarre. Pourquoi tu as pris celui-là ?

**_- Je n'ai pas choisi. On me l'a donné. Mais toi, tu l'as choisi juste pour frimer ou ça a une connotation particulière pour toi ?_**

- Réponse 2 sans hésitation. C'est le surnom que j'ai pris il y a longtemps pour certaines raisons.

_**- Tu veux bien me dire lesquelles ou c'est top secret ?**_

Duo sourit devant la question. Allez savoir pourquoi, seulement deux phrases échangées et cette personne lui plaisait déjà. Elle semblait avoir de l'humour, mais également envie de faire connaissance sans pour autant le forcer à se dévoiler s'il ne le voulait pas. Duo n'appréciait pas les gens qui piétinaient sans aucune considération l'intimité des autres. Un bon point pour son interlocuteur. Il préféra cependant en savoir un peu plus sur lui avant de se confier.

- Dis-moi d'abord : Tu es une fille ou un garçon ?

_**- A ton avis ? Moi je dirais immédiatement que tu es un garçon.**_

- Exact mais te concernant, je ne sais pas. D'habitude, j'arrive d'instinct à savoir si je parle à un gars ou une fille. Mais avec toi, c'est confus…

_**- Ca te gênerait que je sois l'un ou l'autre ?**_

- Non. Même si je préfère les hommes, je ne suis pas macho pour autant. J'ai pas mal d'amies et j'adore leur taper la discute.

**_- Donc, s'il n'y a aucun problème, ça n'a aucune importance que je te réponde._**

- C'est vrai…même si j'aurais bien voulu savoir….

_**- Sinon, tu es vraiment gay ?**_

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ca te dégoûte ?

**_- Nullement. Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. Je ne juge pas les gens sur leurs préférences au lit. Si tu es heureux, tant mieux pour toi….Alors, tu me dis pour ton pseudo ?_**

Son correspondant avait tout à fait les traits de caractère que l'américain aimait trouver chez ses amis : Tolérant, sans préjugé, une façon de s'exprimer avenante bien que légèrement ironique, têtu….Pour être franc, il sentait que le garçon - Duo en était de plus en plus persuadé même si un grand doute persistait- avait de nombreux points communs avec lui. Il ne le connaissait pas encore mais il était presque sûr qu'il pouvait lui parler sans trop de risque. Ce garçon le comprendrait. Non pas que ses coéquipiers et amis ne le faisaient pas mais Duo sentait qu'il pourrait lui dire des choses que même ceux-ci ignoraient sur son passé troublé et sa personnalité. C'était peut-être le fait de ne pas être physiquement en face qui lui permettait de se libérer sans complexe.

- Je veux bien mais ça n'a rien de très joyeux. Tu es prévenu….En fait, je suis né sur L2, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents ou du moins je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux. J'ai grandi dans la rue, parmi une bande de petits voyous dans la même situation que moi jusqu'à ce que une épidémie se déclare et ravage une bonne partie de la colonie.

_**- Et bien, t'as pas eu la vie facile, dis donc…**_

- J'ai ensuite été recueilli par un prêtre qui m'a emmené dans l'orphelinat qu'il dirigeait. J'y ai vécu certains des plus beaux moment de ma vie, entouré d'affection et de joie malgré la pauvreté qui sévissait sur L2. Mais mon bonheur fut de courte durée. Un incendie a détruit l'orphelinat et je fus le seul survivant.

**_- C'est après ça que tu as choisi ce surnom de Shinigami ?_**

- Oui. Certains de mes amis pensent qu'une sorte de bénédiction flotte sur moi, me protégeant des catastrophes dont je sors toujours indemne mais moi je vois plutôt cela comme une malédiction qui touche ceux qui me sont chers. Alors pour ne pas oublier toutes les personnes qui sont mortes autour de moi et pour dissuader les gens de trop m'approcher, j'ai adopté ce nom.

_**- Tu dois te sentir bien seul…**_

- Ne crois pas ça ! C'est vrai que ça m'arrive. Mais j'ai aussi un bon paquet d'amis que la malédiction de Shinigami n'effraie pas. Ils doivent être aussi cinglés que moi…C'est dingue le nombre de personnes qui sont proches de moi et qui ne s'inquiètent pas de ce que représente mon surnom. Ils oublient les horreurs que ça symbolise et ils m'aident ainsi à oublier.

_**- En tout cas, il semble que tu as réussi à t'en sortir malgré tout. L2 n'est pas une colonie riche et pourtant tu as les moyens de te payer un ordinateur relié à internet.**_

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas sur L2 en ce moment. Je suis sur Terre.

**_- Pas possible ? Comment tu as fait pour partir de là-bas ?_**

Duo se mordit la lèvre, dépité. Quelle réponse donner à cette question? Il adorait parler avec cette personne. Il sentait même qu'un lien particulier était déjà en train de se tisser entre eux, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis une éternité et qu'ils se retrouvaient après des années de séparation. Oui, il considérait que ce garçon était déjà un ami. Mais de là lui confiait les raisons de sa venue sur Terre, l'opération Météore et son statut de pilote de Gundam….Non il se ferait aussitôt arrêter par les Mads pour haute trahison si jamais quelqu'un l'apprenait.

Il ne voulait pas mentir à son interlocuteur mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, question de sécurité pour toute l'organisation rebelle. Il décida alors d'éluder la question, espérant que l'autre n'insisterait pas

- C'est assez compliqué….Je ne peux pas te le dire. Désolé.

**_- Pas grave. Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, moi comme les autres_**.

Duo remercia mentalement son nouvel ami d'être aussi compréhensif. Les seules personnes qui l'étaient plus que lui étaient Quatre, qui était la compréhension incarnée. ….et Heero, pensa l'américain. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres quand il pensa au japonais de son cœur. Oui, Heero était extrêmement compréhensif envers les autres mais cette qualité rare ainsi qu'un grand nombre d'autres étaient encore emprisonnées par son conditionnement de soldat. Elles commençaient juste à poindre en dessous mais le peu qui était actuellement visible laissait déjà transparaître une personnalité douce, ouverte, bienveillante, ….D'une humanité sans égale …. Parfaite, tout comme l'était Heero.

_**- Et t'es toujours là ?**_

Duo sursauta, comme la phrase s'inscrivait sur son écran. Il s'était laissé aller, son esprit dérivant lentement sur son sujet de rêverie favori. Il ne se lassait jamais de penser à Heero…Il l'aimait tellement.

- Oui, excuse-moi. Je réfléchissais.

_**- A ton petit ami ?**_

- Il ne l'est pas. Mais je ne vais pas t'embêter avec ça. Du moins pas aujourd'hui.

_**- Ca veut dire que tu voudrais de nouveau parler avec moi plus tard ?**_

- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu n'en avais pas envie ?

_**- Bien sûr que si. J'adore discuter avec toi. Je sens que le courant passe bien entre nous.**_

- J'ai aussi senti quelque chose de ce genre. Je ne l'explique pas mais c'est comme ça et je ne m'en plains pas….. Sinon je peux te poser une question un peu personnelle ?

**_- Sans problème. Avec tout ce que tu m'as confié sur ton enfance sur L2, je me vois mal te le refuser. Vas-y, je t'écoute._**

- C'est au sujet de la situation politique sur Terre. Tu y vis, alors dis-moi : La guerre et OZ, tu en penses quoi ?

Duo avait posé cette question afin de se rassurer, de savoir s'il ne s'ouvrait pas à un espion de Oz, chargé de découvrir des opposants au nouveau pouvoir. Certes, il n'y avait aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à lui et de savoir qu'il était un des pilotes recherchés activement par Oz, Heero avait lui même sécurisé le portable de ses coéquipiers. Mais l'américain avait besoin de savoir si son interlocuteur partageait son avis sur l'inutilité du conflit déchirant la planète et son espoir en la paix si chère pour lui et ses coéquipiers qui se battaient afin de l'obtenir. Duo voulait être sûr que le sang qu'il avait sur les mains n'avait pas coulé en vain, être sûr que les gens qu'il protégeait sans relâche le comprenaient et le soutenaient.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la réponse qu'il recevrait soit aussi proche de ses propres pensées.

**_- Personnellement, je ne vois pas à quoi sert la guerre, hormis tuer chaque jour un peu plus et détruire notre planète. Je voudrais qu'elle se termine enfin et que tout le monde ait enfin droit à la paix. Je déteste Oz, qui est à l'origine du conflit._**

- Ca ne coûte rien de le dire, mais qu'en est-il vraiment ? Tu en fais peut-être partie et tu recherches les contestataires pour les arrêter.

_**- Je comprends ton scepticisme. Je n'ai que ma parole à te donner, je ne mens, pour ainsi dire, presque jamais et chaque mot que j'ai écrit était sincère.**_

- D'accord, je te crois et je te remercie pour ta franchise. J'ai pour principe de toujours dire la vérité, le mensonge est une chose que je déteste plus que tout.

Duo entendit à ce moment-là la voix de Quatre qui l'appelait du rez-de-chaussée, annonçant que le repas était prêt.

- Désolé mais je vais devoir te laisser. On se retrouve demain ?

_**- D'accord, je t'attendrais sur ce même site…Quand seras-tu disponible ?**_

- Demain en début d'après-midi. Mais si jamais j'ai un empêchement, je trouverai un moyen de te le faire savoir.

_**- Ok alors à demain.**_

- A plus.

Duo se leva de sa chaise en fermant la fenêtre internet mais il laissa son ordinateur allumé sur le bureau avant de sortir de la chambre et de rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans la salle à manger.

Après qu'il fut parti, tout fut silencieux et immobile jusqu'à ce que l'écran de l'ordinateur devienne subitement noir et que des mots s'inscrivent dessus.

**_- Tu es à moi, Duo. A moi._**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un laboratoire rempli d'ordinateurs de haute technologie.

Une imprimante se mit en route dans la pénombre de la pièce.

Plusieurs feuilles en sortirent quelques secondes plus tard.

Une main s'en saisit avec réticence.

Il avait accepter cette mission de mauvaise grâce.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant ce qui avait été imprimé. Cela ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il était chargé de surveiller habituellement. Il reprit les premières feuilles, remarqua le transfert de données et comprit aussitôt.

Il s'autorisa un sourire. Il avait déjà découvert certaines choses les jours d'avant et celles d'aujourd'hui s'y ajoutant, la situation devenait plus claire.

S'il détestait toujours ce qu'il faisait, au moins maintenant, il pouvait LES protéger.

¤

A SUIVRE

Voici enfin le premier contact entre Duo et le rival de Hee-chan.

J'avais bien fait de couper ou non ?

Et puis vous aimez la fin du chapitre ? C'est intriguant, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous en pensez quoi ?

Par pitié, donnez-moi votre avis….

Kiki


	4. Pardonne moi, Duo

Auteur : Toujours Kiki avec ses idées folles.

Titre : Il sera à moi.

Série : Gundam Wing.

Genre : Yaoï, OOC pour Heero, une pointe d'humour, POV Heero et Duo….

Couple : 2+1, 1+2 mais ils sont en train de se rapprocher pour bientôt former un 1+2+1.

Disclamer : A moi uniquement dans mes rêves. Dans la vraie vie, les g-boys ne m'appartiennent pas.

Les ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ indiquent un changement de lieu, de POV, ou un saut dans le temps.

* * *

Rar pour Zich dont je n'ai pas d'adresse où répondre:

Déjà je suis heureuse que tu lise toujours. Ensuite, merci de laisser un petit message pour dire que tu aimes, ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes délires plaisent toujours autant. Le message pour l'ordi est bien passé mais il n'en a pas tenu compte,... sinon mon intrigue tombe à l'eau! Bonne lecture

* * *

Chtite note: A tous mes lecteurs qui suivent mes autres fics. Je ne sais pas quand je mettrai en ligne la suite de toutes mes histoires. Encore une fois, je me suis laissée débordée et je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, Quelle galère. Je vais donc essayer de finir les deux histoires qui sont presque terminées à savoir "Chantage" ainsi que "Pour le meilleur et pour le pire". Ensuite je continuerais les autres fics et je me mettrais aux nouvelles( Allez voir dans mon profil, les fics à venir). Je m'excuse à plat ventre devant vous pour l'attente que tout ceci va occasionner, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.  
Poutous à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Pardonne-moi, Duo. 

Duo montait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant aux chambres, son sac sur l'épaule.

Trois jours. Ses coéquipiers et lui avaient passé trois jours dans leur gundam, sans avoir la possibilité d'en sortir.

Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'un traître avait donné des informations à Oz, notamment les coordonnées de leur dernière planque. Il avait été découvert puis arrêté par les rebelles et les Mads avaient immédiatement prévenu les pilotes de la situation. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps d'emballer leurs affaires et de monter dans leur gundam que plusieurs compagnies d'armures mobiles débarquaient. Les cinq jeunes hommes avaient livrés un combat acharné mais ils avaient été obligés de se séparer pour plus de sécurité. Ils étaient restés cachés jusqu'à ce que Heero les contacte tous pour leur indiquer leur nouveau lieu de rendez-vous.

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver et avaient organisé un mini débriefing pour connaître les éventuels problèmes rencontrés pendant ces trois jours et les vérifications et autres réparations à réaliser sur les gundams.

A peine cette tâche terminée, Duo était sorti du salon en courant.

Il avait envie de s'installer devant son ordinateur pour contacter « H195 ». Il n'avait pas pu le faire ces trois derniers jours et leurs conversations lui avaient cruellement manqué. Depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance deux semaines plus tôt, il n'avait cessé de parler avec lui. Enfin…lui parlait et son ami l'écoutait la plupart du temps. Ils avaient abordés des tonnes de sujets, parfois sérieux et parfois non, mais leurs discussions étaient passionnantes.

Duo avait l'impression que « H 195 » savait tout de lui parce qu'il le comprenait parfaitement sans qu'il ait besoin de dire beaucoup. Cela l'intriguait mais en même temps, il était heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui le comprenait aussi bien et qui, d'une certaine manière, le complétait. Il aurait presque pu dire que son nouvel ami était son âme sœur s'il n'avait pas été sûr que Heero l'était déjà dans son cœur.

Heero….C'était d'ailleurs le seul sujet que Duo ne pouvait pas aborder. C'était selon lui le plus intéressant mais son correspondant internet ne semblait pas apprécier son enthousiasme débordant quand il en parlait. Le peu de fois où le natté avait essayé de discuter sur le sujet, son ami n'avait répondu que par de courts mots ou alors pas du tout. Malgré son incompréhension quant à l'origine de ce silence, l'américain n'avait pas insisté et évitait désormais de parler du japonais, même si celui-ci ne quittait jamais ses pensées.

Néanmoins, malgré la joie qu'il éprouvait grâce à leurs conversations sur le net, Duo ressentait un léger malaise car il avait conscience qu'il délaissait un peu ses coéquipiers au profit de son nouvel ami. Mais il ne parvenait pas à y remédier. Il était devenu accro à son ordinateur. Au point que quelques jours auparavant, Quatre avait lancé en plaisantant qu'il cherchait à concurrencer Heero.

Duo arriva enfin à la chambre qu'il allait partager avec le japonais. Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita vers le bureau où il posa son sac. Il en sortit presque aussitôt son ordinateur portable et entreprit de l'allumer. Il s'assit face à l'écran, encourageant le pc à se mettre en route plus vite.

Il entendit un léger bruit derrière lui et tourna la tête pour voir entrer Heero qui posa ses affaires sur ce qui serait son lit, Duo n'ayant même pas pris la peine d'en choisir un avant de se lancer sur son ordinateur.

Heero jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran de son coéquipier et sur celui-ci le nez presque collé dessus et il grogna en voyant s'afficher la page d'accueil du chat sur lequel le natté passait tout son temps depuis des jours.

- Duo, soupira-t-il. On vient à peine d'arriver et tu es déjà sur cette idiotie. Tu ne peux pas lâcher ce truc cinq minutes ?

- C'est toi qui me dit ça, Hee-chan ? Je crois bien que tu dois être la personne la moins bien placée pour faire ce genre de remarque….Mais tu sais, à entendre le son de ta voix, on pourrait presque dire que tu es jaloux, rigola l'américain

- Et on aurait raison, murmura très bas le brun.

Le rire de Duo se brisa dans sa gorge et il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne perçut qu'à moitié la porte se refermait dans son dos après que Heero soit sortit. Il avait bien entendu le murmure de Heero? Il avait vraiment dit ces mots-là ? Duo était complètement sous le choc, le japonais ne faisait jamais d'humour alors…cela voulait dire qu'il était sûrement sérieux, alors….

Duo se releva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise sans y faire attention et ouvrit la porte à la volée pour partir à la poursuite de Heero.

- HEE-CHAN !

Un gigantesque bruit de collision se fit ensuite entendre dans toute la maison. Un petit silence s'installa avant que ne retentisse :

- MAXWELL, JE VAIS TE TUER !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pov Heero

J'observe Duo courir dans toute la maison, poursuivi par Wufei qui a encore une fois décidé de le faire passer de vie à trépas. Je l'observe tout en réfléchissant à ce qui vient d'arriver. Il est sorti de la chambre juste après moi en m'appelant. Si je l'ai quitté précipitamment, c'est pour éviter qu'il ne me demande une explication sur ce que je viens de laisser échapper et j'ai bien cru que j'avais échoué. Heureusement, son choc avec Wufei a détourné son attention de moi. Il est bien trop occupé à esquiver le sabre de notre équipier, sous le regard amusé de Quatre et celui presque blasé de Trowa, pour encore penser à ce que j'ai dit.

Mais….

_- Et on aurait raison._

J'ai vraiment dit ça? Il n'était pas sensé l'entendre mais les mots sont quand même sortis de ma bouche. Bien plus forts que je ne croyais et avant que je puisse réaliser.

Je suis vraiment jaloux qu'il passe autant de temps sur son ordinateur avec cet ami dont il ne nous a même pas dit le nom ? De toute évidence, oui mais je n'arrive pas encore à gérer les réactions que ce sentiment engendre.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de répondre de cette façon ?

D'accord, je me suis rapproché de Duo, d'accord j'ai décidé de le conquérir mais de là lui lancer un truc pareil…

Ca ne me ressemble pas, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'a pris.

Ca ne correspond pas à ce que je veux faire pour qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui.

J'ai choisi d'aller doucement autant pour lui que pour moi.

Mais là, ça m'a échappé.

Et ça ne devait pas se passer de cette façon. Je ne peux pas lui dire de bute en blanc que je l'aime.

Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça, pas encore, pas comme ça.

Pour l'instant, je me contente de lui glisser quelques mots de temps en temps pour l'amener doucement à comprendre ce qu'il représente pour moi.

Si je vais trop vite, je risque de me brûler les ailes…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pov Duo.

Je la sens mal cette mission !

Déjà qu'elle nous a été donnée en urgence afin de récupérer certains documents ultra confidentiels que le traître a fait passé à Oz….Pourquoi ces imbéciles de profs n'ont pas tout de suite remarqué leurs disparitions ? Réponse : trop occupés à punir le traître pour s'en rendre compte… C'est pour ça que je me retrouve à ramper dans ces satanés conduits à la propreté plus que douteuse.

Je la sens mal cette mission alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison à ça….

¤ Elle m'a permis d'éviter la décapitation que me promettait Wufei au moment où G nous a contactés.

¤ C'est une mission d'une simplicité enfantine. Je m'introduis dans le centre de contrôle de la base où ont été emmenés les documents, je les retrouve et les copie avant de détruire tous les systèmes pendant que dehors, mes coéquipiers me couvrent en faisant le plus de dégâts possibles avec leurs gundams.

¤ C'est Heero qui est chef de mission. A tour de rôle lors de nos expéditions communes, l'un d'entre nous donne les ordres et les autres obéissent sans répliquer. Ca nous a toujours porté chance, surtout si c'est mon Hee-chan aux commandes. Il nous prépare toujours des plans quasiment sans failles et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, il est prêt à donner l'ordre de repli sans hésiter si nos vies sont menacées.

¤ Je n'ai rencontré aucun soldat dans le bâtiment, ils sont sortis pour tenter de stopper l'attaque. C'est presque trop facile, les disquettes sont dans ma poche et je suis presque ressorti.

¤ Si j'en crois les bruits qui me parviennent, mes chers amis mènent leur tache avec entrain. Même le bâtiment en tremble.

Et pourtant….je la sens mal cette mission !

C'est peut-être dû au fait que je suis venu sans Deathscythe. Mais je n'en avais pas besoin et j'ai même eu une sacrée compensation. J'ai fait tout le trajet depuis la planque délicatement serré dans une des mains de Wing et Hee-chan m'a déposé sur le toit du bâtiment au début de l'attaque. Mais c'est pas le mieux.

Le mieux s'est produit juste après que Heero m'ait transmis les dernières recommandations. Au moment où j'allais me glisser dans les conduits d'aération, j'ai entendu ceci :

- Fais attention à toi.

Sur le coup, je suis resté sans voix. Bon d'accord, c'était si bas que j'aurais pu rêver cette phrase mais….

J'avais bien entendu ? Oui, c'était quelques secondes avant les premières explosions et il y avait un tel silence que le plus infime souffle était perceptible.

Il avait vraiment prononcé ces mots-là et pas autre chose ? Oui, ce n'était pas une hallucination auditive.

Avais-je le droit de l'interpréter comme étant un signe d'inquiétude à mon encontre ? Sûrement, d'autant plus que je ne devais pas entendre cette phrase. Sa voix était trop basse pour que ce soit destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. Il se parlait à lui-même mais il avait oublié de couper mon canal de communication. Il est tête en l'air aujourd'hui, Hee-chan.

Ce pourrait-il même que…….. ? Là, aucune idée. Mais dans ce cas, Sœur Hélène m'a toujours dit « si tu as un doute, demande sans détour une explication.»

Alors j'ai suivi ce conseil et fixant mes yeux dans ceux brillants de Wing, j'ai dit à Heero:

- Quand on sera de retour à la planque, il faudra vraiment qu'on ait une petite discussion, Hee-chan…. sur ces petites phrases que tu laisses échapper aujourd'hui. Parce que…Ou tu t'inquiète pour moi ou alors tu es devenu fou…

Je sais qu'il m'a entendu malgré le bruit des explosions que provoquaient Trowa, Quatre et Wufei. Parce qu'un faible « Baka ! » a flotté dans mes oreilles avant qu'il ne se tourne vers les armures mobiles qui approchaient. Là, ça m'était clairement destiné, pas de doute possible. Et au ton de son murmure, je peux même dire qu'il souriait en disant ça. De ce sourire à peine perceptible, au point que personne d'autre ne le verrai. Mais moi, non seulement je le vois mais il me réchauffe le cœur.

C'est donc avec un profond sentiment d'allégresse que je me suis glissé dans l'immeuble et il ne m'a pas quitté depuis.

Ca y est, j'en termine enfin avec les conduits. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dehors, l'épaisseur des murs a brouillé mon micro mais bon, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça irait mal pour nous.

Je me retrouve à nouveau sur le toit. La première chose que je fais en sortant, c'est tousser violement. Une épaisse fumée noire me prend à la gorge et me bouche en partie la vue. Mais j'arrive quand même à voir que c'est le bâtiment sur lequel je suis qui est en feu.

Aïe, aïe, aïe, gros problème en vue pour moi. Quand je disais que je sentais mal cette mission !

J'arrive difficilement à percevoir un mouvement devant moi. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agit de Wing et hop je me retrouve dans sa main. Aïe, il aurait pu me prendre plus délicatement. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Double aïe, je retire ma question, je sais parfaitement ce qui lui prend. Y'a des MS tout autour de nous et l'un d'eux vient visiblement d'essayer de m'attraper.

Je sens que Heero cherche une solution pour nous sortir de là mais moi je n'en vois aucune. Derrière nous, le bâtiment est en flamme, devant nous et sur les cotés, une bonne douzaine d'armures mobiles.

Je gigote dans sa main, mal à l'aise quand j'entends soudain la voix de Quatre dans mon oreillette. Il nous propose un coup de main. Je tourne la tête et j'aperçois Sandrock de l'autre coté du centre de contrôle. Mais je vois pas comment il va pouvoir nous aider ; il ne peut pas nous atteindre.

La voix brusque de Heero lui répond. Il parle à toute vitesse mais je ne comprends rien, c'est de l'arabe. Pourquoi il parle dans la seule langue que je ne connais pas ? Quatre lui répond de la même manière et la discussion semble assez tendue. Et voilà que Tro et Wu se mettent aussi dans la conversation, toujours en arabe. Ils ne pourraient pas faire un effort et pensaient à ceux qui ne comprennent pas. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ? J'ai horreur de ce genre de situation. Surtout que les armures se rapprochent dangereusement de Wing

- C'EST UN ORDRE !

Heero vient de crier. Heero a crié. Il a ordonné quelque chose aux autres et ils vont devoir obéir.

Pourquoi … ?

Pourquoi j'ai brutalement un poids sur l'estomac ?

Pourquoi j'ai la sensation qu'il va se passer quelque chose et que je risque de ne pas apprécier ?

La tête de Wing se penche doucement sur moi. Mon malaise s'intensifie encore quand la voix de Heero me parvient :

- Pardonne-moi, Duo.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais je me sens brusquement partir dans les airs.

Il m'a lancé, Heero vient de me lancer par-dessus les flammes en direction de Sandrock. Pas le temps de me préparer au choc que mon épaule gauche percute violement le gundamium de sa main. Déboîtée, avec de la chance….

Je me redresse difficilement pour voir que Wing n'a pas bougé mais les MS l'ont empoigné solidement. Bon sang mais qu'attendent les autres pour aller l'aider ? Heero hurle à ce moment-là la réponse que j'aurais préféré ne jamais entendre.

- DEGAGEZ, C'EST UN ORDRE ………..

Quatre enclenche aussitôt les propulseurs de son gundam et nous entraîne loin de la base, escortés par Heavyarms et Nataku. Deux secondes plus tard, une gigantesque explosion retentit à l'endroit que nous venons de quitter, son souffle couvrant mon cri désespéré.

- HHHEEEEEERRROOO !

* * *

A SUIVRE. 

Alors ?

Ai-je pour une fois déroger à ma règle et écrit une deathfic ?

Il faut vraiment que j'écrive la suite ou vous vous contenterez de ce chapitre ?

Faites-moi part de tout, vos plaintes, vos éventuels compliments,…vos menaces de mort ?

Kiki


	5. Entre colère et tendresse

Auteur : Magical Girl Kiki

Titre : Il sera à moi.

Série : Je crois utiliser les persos de Gundam Wing mais je peux me tromper.

Genre : Yaoï, OOC, beaucoup de colère dans ce chapitre mais compensé par une bonne dose de tendresse.

Couples : On avait déjà le 3x4 mais voici l'autre que vous attendiez tous.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. J'emprunte tout et pour le scénario, je me laisse porter par mon imagination délirante

* * *

RAR impossibles:

Lu: je fais toujours des fins de chapitres sadiques. Alors: Heero vivant ou mort? la réponse plus bas. Merci pour la review.

Tenshi: Ceux qui me connaissent auront compris si Heero est mort ou pas. Duo sera-t-il perdu dans les griffes du programme? C'est pas le cas dans ce chapitre mais ça pourrait arriver. Merci beaucoup pour ton petit commentaire.

* * *

Chtite note:

A partir d'aujord'hui, je vais essayer de répondre aux reviews dès que je les aurais. Sauf pour la anonymes...Pour les autres, j'espère que ce changement vous plaira. JE trouvais cruel de vous faire attendre pour les chapitres et les RAR. Vous n'aurez peut-êtr pas les chapitres plus vite mais pour le reste, Si.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Entre colère et tendresse…

- Duo ! Descends de là.

- PAS QUESTION, cria l'américain.

Duo était assis dans son cockpit, le visage sérieux et crispé, braqué sur les écrans. A leur retour de mission, il avait sauté de la main de Sandrock et avant que ses amis, toujours dans leur gundam, n'aient pu esquisser un geste, il s'était élancé vers Deathscythe et avait grimpé dedans. Il avait voulu retourner à la base qu'ils venaient de détruire et retrouver Heero mais il en avait été empêché par les autres et à trois contre un, il avait dû renoncer, bouillant de rage.

Depuis, il était là, à scruter avec angoisse ses radars, les plus perfectionnés des cinq gundams, cherchant sans relâche et sur toutes les fréquences possibles, un quelconque signal qui lui prouverait que Wing n'avait pas été entièrement détruit. Alors qu'en même temps, aux pieds du Deathscythe, Quatre tentait désespérément de le faire sortir.

- Duo, ne sois pas ridicule, reprit le blond. Viens au moins soigner ton épaule.

- Mon épaule va très bien, répliqua Duo d'une voix tranchante.

- Ne me mens pas. Je peux sentir ta douleur d'ici….Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la souffrance de ton cœur et ta fureur. Tu ne peux pas me mentir, je les reçois à pleine puissance…et c'est en train de me rendre fou….

- Je ne bougerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve qu'il est en vie. Si c'est le cas, je l'attends de pied ferme pour lui apprendre à me faire des peurs pareilles. Et s'il est mort….

Il fut incapable de continuer pendant de longs instants, la gorge prise par un sanglot dénué de larmes, avant de reprendre avec colère.

- S'il est mort, j'irai lui botter les fesses jusqu'en enfer pour lui montrer ce que je pense de sa détestable manie de jouer avec ce putain de bouton rouge, à cet imbécile suicidaire…

- Duo….

- Il ne s'est pas autodétruit.

La voix de Quatre s'était brisée, passant du gémissement à une plainte déchirante et c'était une autre, plus calme bien que légèrement tremblante, qui avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. Intrigué, Duo se pencha par l'ouverture du cockpit, tout en se retenant de sa main valide, sa natte suspendue doucement dans le vide, et regarda au bas de son armure.

Wufei était debout, raide comme la justice, les traits tirés mais impénétrables. A ses cotés, Quatre, d'une pâleur cadavérique et visiblement fiévreux, était soutenu par Trowa qui avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et posé une main sur le front moite de son petit ami. Bien que très attentif au malaise de celui-ci, le français avait son visage inquiet tourné vers Duo.

- Heero ne s'est pas autodétruit, répéta Trowa. Il a fait exploser le réservoir de carburant qui se trouvait à coté du poste de commande pour détruire les MS ennemis.

- Il nous a donné l'ordre de revenir ici et d'attendre son retour sans bouger, continua Wufei. Le blindage de Wing est suffisament épais pour résister à une petite explosion. Ca ne l'aidera pas que tu t'épuises de cette façon. Alors obéis à son ordre et descends.

Duo se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieure. Il s'en voulait de faire souffrir Quatre qui percevait toutes ses émotions à cause de son empathie, il s'en voulait également d'inquiéter ses coéquipiers et amis par son entêtement mais….

- Je ne pas peux, souffla-t-il d'une voix cassée…Je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre tant qu'il ne sera pas rentré sain et sauf…Pardon…ces écrans sont mon seul moyen de ne pas craquer…Je ne partirai pas à sa recherche mais ne m'obligez pas à quitter Deathscythe…

La supplique dans ses mots était parfaitement audible et ni Wufei, ni Trowa ne se sentit capable de lui refuser ce qu'il demandait. Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu bien que toujours soucieux.

- Merci, murmura l'américain. Trowa…Emmène Quatre loin de moi. Mets-le dans son lit et sature-le d'amour pour qu'il perçoive moins mes émotions. Je vais essayer de me contrôler mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant.

Sur ces derniers mots, il replongea à l'intérieur de son gundam et ses amis, voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus dans l'état actuel des choses, décidèrent de rentrer dans la maison afin de soigner Quatre à défaut de Duo.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Assis dans le salon pendant que Quatre dormait profondément à l'étage, Trowa et Wufei avaient laissé la porte d'entrée ouverte au cas où Duo aurait eu un problème. Aussi entendirent-ils distinctement le bruit caractéristique d'une armure mobile en approche et ils espérèrent qu'il s'agissait de Wing.

La meilleure preuve qu'ils avaient raison fut un « Il est là » retentissant de Duo mais qu'ils ne purent qualifier de joyeux tant la colère était encore largement présente dans sa voix. Ils sortirent de la maison et eurent un soupir de soulagement en voyant Wing atterrir dans la grotte qui servait de cachette à leurs armures, près de la planque. Le gundam était fort abîmé et aurait besoin de sérieuses réparations mais à la manière dont il était piloté, le chinois et le français devinèrent que Heero n'avait rien. Ce fut rapidement confirmé quand le japonais sauta lestement de son cockpit tandis que Duo finissait péniblement de descendre du sien.

Heero s'approcha de Trowa et Wufei en leur faisant un hochement de tête pour les rassurer complètement concernant sa santé. Mais son geste fut brutalement interrompu par Duo qui se planta devant lui, les poings serrés. Heero voulut dire quelque chose mais un regard améthyste glacial l'en dissuada.

L'américain l'examina attentivement de la tête aux pieds, vérifiant sur la peau dorée exposée à ses yeux qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, passant presque les vêtements aux rayons X pour s'assurer qu'ils ne dissimulaient aucune plaie…

Le brun osa à peine respirer et ne remua même pas un cil pendant les deux minutes que dura l'observation minutieuse à laquelle se livrait Duo. Le regard de celui-ci lui avait promis les pires tourments s'il esquissait le moindre geste et pour rien au monde, Heero n'aurait voulu y goûter. C'est pourquoi il attendit, tendu mais immobile que l'examen minutieux cesse. Un Duo passé en mode Shinigami était très, très impressionnant et intimidant…. Même pour le Soldat Parfait…

Quand enfin, Duo releva les yeux sur son visage, Heero s'autorisa à se détendre et essaya à nouveau de parler.

- Du…

Un violent coup de poing en plein estomac lui coupa la respiration. Il tomba à genoux sous le choc sans quitter Duo des yeux alors que celui-ci se mettait à hurler :

- IDIOT! TU CROYAIS ECHAPPER À NOTRE DISCUSSION EN TE FAISANT EXPLOSER ? NON, MAIS TU PENSAIS QUOI? QUE JE LAISSERAI TOMBER ? MEME MORT, TU NE L'AURAIS PAS EVITEE ! ABRUTI… IMBECILE... BAKA…..BAKA BAKA BAKA.

Il se tut un instant, attendant visiblement une réplique de Heero qu'il se ferait un plaisir de couper pour continuer à le couvrir d'injures.

Mais à la stupéfaction générale, aucune réplique virulente ne vint s'ajouter aux précédentes. La tête de Duo roula soudain sur le coté, son corps vacilla dangereusement en arrière pour finalement s'écrouler sur lui-même.

Dans un réflexe extraordinaire, Heero, toujours à genoux, le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche brutalement le sol. Délicatement, il passa ses mains sous le corps inconscient de Duo et se releva en le tenant dans les bras avec mille précautions.

- Je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu se reposer tant que je ne serais pas rentré, demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Wufei et Trowa le regardèrent un instant abasourdis. Ils étaient stupéfaits de voir que Heero connaissait aussi bien les réactions pourtant imprévisibles de Duo, mais surtout de voir la douceur avec laquelle il prenait soin du natté. Malgré la surprise, Wufei répondit à la question du brun.

- Il n'a même pas voulu soigner son épaule, alors se reposer…c'était utopique.

- Il est blessé, s'enquit le japonais, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

- Selon l'empathie de Quatre, le rassura Trowa, ce serait juste une épaule déboitée. On n'a pas eu la possibilité de le vérifier depuis notre retour. Il se serait apparemment mal réceptionné quand tu l'as lancé…

- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré plus tôt ? On a vraiment cru que tu y étais resté.

- J'ai perdu connaissance plusieurs heures, répondit Heero. Le souffle de l'explosion m'avait complètement sonné. Sinon je serais revenu plus vite…Surtout quand je vois dans quel état ça l'a mis…

En disant ça, il se pencha vers Duo, dont la tête reposait doucement contre son cou, la colère effacée de son visage à la suite de son évanouissement mais il avait toujours les traits tirés par la fatigue.

Sans ajouter un mot, Heero prit le chemin de la maison, suivi de ses coéquipiers. Une fois rentrés, chacun rejoignit enfin sa chambre pour profiter des quelques heures de sommeil que la nuit leur offrait encore.

Une fois la porte passée et refermée, Heero déposa Duo sur son lit. Il entreprit de lui enlever ses chaussures et lui retira sa veste ainsi que son t-shirt pour mieux accéder à son épaule amochée. Se retenant de parcourir des yeux la peau blanche et veloutée, il palpa l'épaule quelques instants pour déterminer la nature et la gravité exactes de la blessure. Il fut rassuré de constater que le don de Quatre avait encore vu juste et que l'épaule de Duo était juste démise.

D'un geste sûr et rapide, il remit l'articulation en place. Un craquement sourd lui parvint alors que Duo ouvrait brutalement les yeux et qu'un cri muet déformait un instant ses traits.

En voyant ça, Heero se précipita vers la salle de bain et revint rapidement, tenant un verre d'eau dans la main droite et une boîte de cachets dans l'autre. Dès qu'il fut de nouveau près du lit, Duo lui demanda d'une voix faible :

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça, Hee-chan ?

- Il paraît que remettre en place une articulation déboîtée est moins douloureux quand le patient est inconscient…Excuse-moi, si ça s'avère faux, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Tiens, avale ça, c'est contre la douleur.

Docilement, Duo prit le cachet qu'il lui tendait ainsi que le verre d'eau et avala le tout avant de reprendre :

- Je ne parlais pas de mon épaule….mais de la frayeur que tu m'as faite. Ca m'a fait tellement mal de te voir exploser…Sans compter que tu m'as délibérément écarté en donnant tes ordres en arabe, tu ne voulais pas que je sache ce que tu prévoyais de faire….Je me suis senti trahi, gémit Duo les larmes aux yeux….

Emu par cette détresse dont il était le seul responsable, Heero vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et lui caressa doucement la joue pendant qu'il lui donnait des explications sur ses actes.

- J'ai bien compris ce que tu avais ressenti, ton coup de poing a parfaitement fait passer le message, plaisanta-t-il avec un léger sourire sous lequel Duo se sentit rougir de confusion…. Si j'ai utilisé une langue que tu ne comprenais pas, c'est parce que je savais que, si tu saisissais ce que je voulais faire, tu aurais trouvé un moyen de m'en empêcher, te mettant ainsi en danger. C'est ce que je voulais absolument éviter. Je n'ai qu'une seule excuse pour tenter de justifier mon comportement : mon unique souci était à ce moment-là de te mettre à l'abri…quoi qu'il m'en coûte…

Duo le regarda droit dans les yeux, calmé par les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. Il comprenait les motifs qui l'avaient poussé à agir ainsi. Qui sait ? Peut-être que dans la même situation, il aurait fait la même chose, privilégiant la sécurité de Heero avant la sienne.

Il hocha la tête, lui montrant ainsi qu'il lui pardonnait. Décryptant parfaitement le message que Duo lui faisait passer par ce simple geste, Heero lui sourit en retour et pour qu'il ne force pas sur son épaule, l'aida à remettre un t-shirt pour la nuit. Avisant que le natté réprimait difficilement un bâillement, il se releva et dit avec douceur :

- Il faut que tu dormes maintenant… Tu es épuisé.

- Heero…demanda l'américain d'une petite voix.

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien…rester dormir avec moi ?

Bien que légèrement étonné qu'il fasse cette demande à lui en particulier, Heero n'en fut pas trop surpris. Il savait que Duo compensait sa peur de perdre les autres par un contact physique accru. Combien de fois Quatre avait-il passé la nuit à ses côtés pour dissiper ses craintes ? Après l'angoisse qu'il lui avait infligée, le moins que le brun pouvait faire était d'accéder à cette requête, même si c'était aussi un plaisir égoïste qu'il se faisait en acceptant.

Il ôta ses chaussures avant de s'allonger aux cotés de Duo et de rabattre les ouvertures sur eux. Il le vit hésiter quelques secondes avant que le natté ne s'approche timidement de lui. Heero le laissa se réfugier dans ses bras, attentif à ne pas trop toucher son épaule gauche mais heureux de pouvoir lui être d'un quelconque réconfort.

Après quelques minutes de silence où Heero crut que son coéquipier s'était endormi, Duo murmura :

- Ne me laisse plus à l'écart de cette façon pendant une mission, je ne le supporterai pas… Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille, Hee-chan. J'ai cru devenir dingue quand j'ai vu l'explosion…Promets-moi de ne plus mettre ta vie en danger comme ça, si ce n'est pas absolument nécessaire…

- Je te le promets, fit sans hésiter le japonais.

Fort de cette promesse, l'américain se blottit plus complètement contre lui. La chaleur des bras de Heero passés autour de sa taille, c'était plus qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré, même s'il se doutait que c'était sûrement par culpabilité que le brun avait accepté de partager son lit pour la nuit. Peu lui importait. Il était si bien, ayant tellement l'impression que sa place était là contre ce corps, au chaud et à l'abri….

Que les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Je t'aime, Heero.

Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte que c'était lui qui avait parlé. Il s'écarta comme si leur proximité l'avait subitement brûlé. Il resta face à lui, rougissant de son aveu involontaire et attendant que Heero dise quelque chose ou pire, qu'il quitte brutalement le lit, d'horreur et de dégoût à cause de ces quatre mots.

Mais Heero n'éprouvait aucune de ces deux émotions. Il était juste…décontenancé. Par les mots, mais aussi par la façon dont ils avaient été prononcés. Il était en pleine confusion, Duo avait de toute évidence dit ça sans le vouloir mais sa phrase n'en était pas moins vraie. Le japonais n'aurait jamais cru que Duo partageait déjà les mêmes sentiments que lui, ni qu'il pouvait être aussi simple d'avouer ce qu'on ressentait à la personne que l'on aime…Il se sermonna mentalement : que de temps perdu à s'aimer l'un l'autre en silence! Mais il n'était visiblement pas trop tard pour le rattraper.

Il essaya donc de parler pour s'expliquer mais une fois de plus, Duo lui coupa la parole en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de son équipier.

- Non ne dis rien. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise en te disant ça,… ça m'a échappé... mais c'est la vérité, tu sais que je ne mens pas...Je t'aime, Heero, de tout mon cœur... Je ne te demande pas de répondre. Si tu as un minimum d'affection pour moi, ça me suffit…

Frustré de ne pouvoir s'exprimer librement puisque de toute évidence, Duo prenait ses intentions de travers, Heero décida de traduire autrement ce qu'il avait dans le cœur. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le bout des doigts qui le bâillonnaient, aussitôt suivi d'un autre sur la paume. Duo retira précipitamment sa main sous la surprise et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte mais incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Heureux d'avoir enfin la possibilité de parler, Heero posa la main sur la joue de Duo et se rapprocha de son visage avant de souffler d'une voix étrangement douce mais vibrante :

- Un minimum d'affection ? …Duo…J'ai peut-être eu du mal à comprendre ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi….Mais je suis sûr que…Je t'aime.

Duo le regarda dans les yeux, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, totalement figé par la joie mais également par la peur d'avoir mal compris.

Il devait être en train de délirer, c'était sûrement sa tête, et non son épaule, qui avait heurté le gundamium de Sandrock et tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

- _Mais après tout_, se dit-il, _si c'est un rêve….Autant en profiter.._.

Alors, il attrapa Heero par la nuque et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les yeux fermés, Duo savoura sans réserve la bouche de son amour. Heero avait un goût délicieux, quelque chose d'à la fois chaud et sucré…comme du chocolat fondu….Oui c'était tout à fait ce dont il avait rêvé depuis leur première rencontre.

Une langue taquine vint soudain quémander l'accès à sa bouche et Duo se recula d'un coup, laissant Heero complètement hagard par sa réaction. Le japonais le regarda avec incompréhension porter une main tremblante à ses lèvres.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura Duo... C'est pas un rêve ?...

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré, lâcha Heero d'un ton blessé.

Le cœur meurtri, il se leva d'un bond et se détourna du lit. Mais une main agrippa son poignet et le fit retomber aussi sec sur le matelas. Duo entoura sa taille du bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir de nouveau et reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné, allant immédiatement titiller sa langue de la sienne. Quelques instants plus tard, il les laissa à bout de souffle avant de reprendre, leurs fronts collés et les yeux verrouillés dans ceux de l'autre.

- Non, Heero. Je n'échangerais pas ce moment contre le plus beau rêve du monde….C'est juste que…je n'arrive pas à y croire….que tu sois là près de moi…Je l'ai tellement souhaité, imaginé, rêvé….C'était limite trop beau et je ne pensais pas être véritablement réveillé….

- Je ferais tout pour te prouver que tu es bel et bien dans le monde réel, fit Heero en déposant de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

Mâchoire qui s'ouvrit malgré elle largement pour laisser passer un énorme bâillement. Rendu presque camousi par la honte de briser leur premier moment de tendresse de cette façon peu élégante, Duo cacha son visage dans le cou de Heero en marmonnant des excuses.

- Je te le prouverai, fit-celui-ci en rigolant. Mais pas maintenant. Là, tu as vraiment besoin de dormir.

- Vi, répondit l'américain encore rouge. Bonne nuit Hee-chan.

- Bonne nuit Duo-kun.

Après un dernier baiser, ils s'installèrent confortablement, de manière à être aussi près que possible l'un de l'autre. Puis, bercés par leur respiration tranquille et la douce chaleur de leur corps, ils se laissèrent glisser dans le sommeil, tendrement enlacés et pour la première fois de leur vie….totalement heureux.

A SUIVRE.

Voilà chapitre 4 terminé.

Non seulement je n'avais pas tuer Heero (quand je dis que je fais jamais de deathfics…) mais lui et Duo sont enfin ensembles.

Alors verdict, s'il vous plaît….

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Un petit mot pour m'encourager ou me maudire ?

Kiki


End file.
